


a quiet waltz

by stuff_and_nonsense



Series: Widojest Week 2019 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuff_and_nonsense/pseuds/stuff_and_nonsense
Summary: Trapped in a cave-in together, Caleb and Jester find a way to pass the time.





	a quiet waltz

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of fluff for Widojest Week: https://widojestweek.tumblr.com/
> 
> Day 1 prompt: Dance

The crystal surrounding them is translucent enough that Caleb can see the refracted green light each time Fjord’s blast hits. He messages Nott again, gets her reassurance that the group is working their way through the fallen stones. It’s a slow process though – at least another hour. Until that time, he’s stuck in here, trapped in this very small space with Jester.

Jester’s not taking it so well. Even he, with his limited facility with people, can tell that. She’s been on edge for a few days now; it’s been a rough journey, with too many of them getting hurt. Caleb alone has been unconscious at least three times in the past few days, and it’s been a while since Jester’s had enough magic left at night to check in with her mother. Now, with this cave-in, she’s barely even trying to hide her nerves.

The room is tall enough to stand, at least, although Caleb has found a spot by the wall to sit down in. He watches Jester as she paces back and forth, crossing the six feet or so of open floor again and gain. 

“We will be out of here soon,” he says, hoping to be reassuring. “Fjord is working very hard at it, see?” He waves vaguely at the green light.

“How soon though?” Jester says, stopping her pacing. “What if they get attacked again? We could get stuck in here forever, or someone could get hurt again and I won’t be able to help them.”

“In the morning though, you will be able to get us out though, ja? You have that very nice spell, you make a door and walk through – “ 

“Yes, that’s true,” Jester said, perking up a bit. “I can rescue us in the morning. But anything could happen before then….”

“I am hardly one to tell you not to worry,” Caleb said. “But there is very little we can do while we wait, and maybe, if you keep your mind off it, it will be a bit easier. Can you write to your god? Or draw something for him in here?”

Jester pouts. “My notebook and paints are in the haversack.” The bag in question is currently buried under the pile of rocks. Only one torn pink strap had made it into the chamber with them; Caleb’s been fidgeting with it for the last twenty minutes. 

Caleb knows what he’s about to ask is wildly presumptuous, but anything seems better than watching Jester grow more anxious. Even if she gets mad at him for it, at least she won’t be worried.

“Then maybe we could try that waltz again, from Hupperdook” he ventures. “I was, ehm, not in any fit state to perform it well last time. I know there is no music, but perhaps it’s still better than only waiting here worrying.” He has his own books on him, but for once it feels too rude to pull them out and leave Jester to pace.

Jester cocks her head and looks at him for a long moment, then, wonder of wonders, smiles. Caleb’s selfish heart leaps, then sinks back into guilt. She’s clearly just indulging him to be kind, but at least she’s distracted. “Yes, ok!” she says. “You were preeeetty drunk last time, so we’d better have another go.” She reaches down a hand and tugs him to his feet.

Caleb regrets it as soon as he feels her hand on his back. This is too much, too close to stand to her with no hope of her caring for him the way he can’t help caring for her. But still, he begins to count aloud, and to step carefully through the waltz. His regret fades away as he sees the tension drop from Jester’s shoulders, her anxious breathing calm.

He could, if pressed, report exactly how long they stayed there, how many counts of three they walk through. But he doesn’t care to think about it, feels himself relax, instead, for the first time in weeks. They circle through the crystal chamber, around and around the sparse circumference. He swings Jester out into a turn, and she beams in delight.

At last there’s a rumble from behind them, a brighter flash of green as the first cracks into their chamber open. It won’t be long down before they’re freed, but Jester, instead of backing away from him, steps in closer. 

“Thank you, Caleb,” she says softly, as she rests her forehead against his chest. He’s struck by the absurd urge to kiss the top of her head, but before he can properly castigate himself, she’s up on her tiptoes and brushing her lips against his cheek. Then she releases him and turns to greet their friends, leaves him red and flustered and wondering as the wall of rock before them crumbles.


End file.
